Team Seven Reunites, Sakura uses Edo Tensei, Sasuke Returns to Konoha?
by Tobee
Summary: "AHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAH," Uchiha Sasuke laughed, before turning serious. "My father, my mother, my brother Itachi!" he glared between Naruto and Kakashi, "MY ENTIRE CLAN!" he jerked forward, shouting in anger, "Bring them back! BRING THEM ALL BACK!" He went eerily silent. "Then I'll stop." ..."Alright, fine," Sakura finally spoke, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" (Not time travel)


复活

* * *

"HAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHHA,"

Uchiha Sasuke laughed manically, before closing his eyes.

It was on this very bridge where he killed Danzo, and savored his first taste of revenge. How dare Kakashi tell him to give up, _he had no right._

…It was _their_ fault, _they_ took his family from him, _they_ forced Itachi's hand, Kakashi was one of them, one of that vile village. Naruto was no exception.

_He wants me to stop?_

It was so laughable that it pissed him off.

They understood nothing.

"My father...my mother…my brother Itachi!" his eyes opened into the Mangekyou and switched between his former teammates. His mouth suddenly twisted into a sinister, morbid smile. "MY ENTIRE CLAN!"

"…_bring them back_," he shook with a hollow loneliness, empty anger and longing keeping him alive. This pain. He could hear their screaming, their calls for revenge. He could _feel_ it. He was shouldering the burdens of all the Uchiha.

Sasuke jerked forward, shouting in anger, "Bring them back! BRING THEM ALL BACK!" He went silent, his deranged grin turning into a mild frown. "…_Then I'll stop_."

Naruto and Kakashi could only watch him helplessly, and stand guard in front of the only female of the team.

She was the first to break the killing silence.

All it took was a single word.

"Fine."

Sasuke's vision narrowed into the pinkette, red eyes blazing in query. He raised an eyebrow in mockery. "What's wrong, Sa-ku-ra?"

Her bangs covered her eyes, as her shoulders hunched a little forward. But her gloved hands tightened into fists.

"I'll bring them back…Sasuke-kun."

She finally raised her head, and met her ex-teammate eye-to-eye.

He could have taken this chance to catch her into a genjutsu and kill her, but her words caught him off guard.

The Kusanagi he'd drawn dropped from his hand, and splashed into the water he stood upon, sinking…forgotten… "_What?_" It was the most menacing voice they'd ever heard from Sasuke, and that's saying a lot.

He was pissed off, and his face twisted into a sick, evil, grin that rivaled Madara's.

"You insulted the Uchiha," Sasuke informed her gleefully, "you'll suffer a vengeance worse than death!"

"Kuchiyose..." Sakura shakily finished her hand seal. "_Edo Tensei_.…"

Three wooden coffins rose from the water.

Sasuke was again taken off guard. He watched as the doors fell off the hinges, splashing into the water and floating away.

But it was the corpses behind those coffin doors that scared him.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Itachi.

His family stepped out, water-walked, and opened their eyes, their skin peeling as they looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked in his clan-leader tone, staring straight at Itachi. "Didn't you just kill us moments ago? Have you failed?" Fugaku actually looked disappointed.

Itachi didn't dignify that with a response.

Sasuke stood gaping, his lower lip quivering as his fists clenched and unclenched.

_No…No…_Sasuke grabbed his head, "No…Impossible…NO!" He formed a chidori in his hand and charged towards Sakura, aiming for her heart, "HOW DARE YOU TARNISH MY FAMILY!"

Zap. Squelch. Tear.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It wasn't Sakura he hit. His hand was entering the chest of his _mother_, as she moved her hands behind his back, hugging him tightly against her and pinning his hand in between them as the lightning sizzled out.

The hole in her chest reformed, and this time Sasuke's hand was stuck there, like in mud.

"Sasuke…you've grown up," Mikoto said softly, crying silently. The hot tears fell onto Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke froze.

Behind her, stood Sakura, surprised that Mikoto jumped in front of her and took the hit.

Kakashi whirled onto his female student. "What have you done, Sakura?!"

"H-Hey, it was an accident!" Sakura held up her hands in a pacifying gesture, "I collected some DNA samples for medical research under Tsunade-shishou's permission, and being the Hokage's apprentice, I'm forced to manage her paperwork, and you know, with me accessing some illegal research…it just…happened."

"S-Sakura," Naruto said chokingly, conflicted. On one hand, this action utterly went against his nindo, but on the other, it could potentionally bring Sasuke back. "I…I have no words."

Itachi stepped towards Kakashi, and met his gaze. His voice came out neutral on the surface, but interrogatingly, with threatening undertones of mockery and curiosity. "Why is Sasuke attacking Konoha shinobi?"

Sakura groaned. "Long story."

…

Sasuke pulled, and pulled, but he couldn't get his hand out of his mother's chest. His heart was beating faster and faster, and out of panic, he formed the chidori on his left hand again, burning open his mother's dead muscles, before freeing his hand.

Bits of his mother's dead skin landed on his face and stuck.

Freaked out, Sasuke's impulse was to get away…just away from this madness. Shakily, he took a step backwards, and his back was met with the stone wall.

By reflex, he glanced behind him, noting that there was no escape, but even faster, he stared back at his…mother… his…_family_.

Mikoto gasped, finally getting a proper look at her son. He really was all grown up, as she suspected from when she hugged his larger body. But there was no mistaking that this was her son.

He was staring at her like a ghost, though.

"S-Sasuke?" She reached forward, taking a step closer. He was her son, she needed to confirm it. She wanted to touch his face, his shoulders, and lift him up. Mikoto figured her thoughts were probably creepy, and since she was technically dead, it was best for Sasuke's sanity that she refrained herself.

If Sasuke still had any sanity left.

Sasuke clawed behind him, his legs trembling. "Don't! Stay away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She dropped her hand, deciding against her desires, and sighed with pity. "Oh, Sasuke."

Fugaku suddenly whirled onto his son, "You're ten years too young to be defying your mother like that!"

Then, he took in Sasuke's appearance, which was a decade older than the last time he saw his son. _Ah, we're in the future…as I expected. _He closed his eyes and shook his head in a disappointed-father manner. "My point still stands."

"F-Father…" Sasuke stuttered out, feeling like the 7-year old boy again. The boy who always seeked his father's approval. "M-Mother," his mouth was parted as he took in a tiny gasp, unable to truly believe it.

He wanted to hug them, well, not his father, but his_ mother_. It looked like his mother wanted to hug him too.

His sucked in a breath and held it, but he couldn't hold in his tears. Sasuke gripped the cavern wall and straightened up, looking past his parents for his _brother_…the brother who sacrificed _everything_ for him.

He tentatively took small steps forward.

_I-Itachi-nii_…

Huh?!

Itachi was huddled in a tight circle with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, discussing something secretive in low-tones and completely ignoring his existence and his parents.

Sasuke growled, enraged. "ITACHI!"

Itachi smirked smugly, "Well, it seems my little brother calls." He stepped back from the group of Team 7, and turned towards Sasuke. "Otouto."

Sasuke raised his chin. "Nii-san."

"We're returning to Konoha," Itachi smiled softly, but his eyes were hard and determined.

"Hell no!" It wasn't a question, Sasuke gripped his fists. "Look what that wretched village did to you! They should all just_ die_!"

Itachi stepped towards Sasuke, and he tried to back up.

Two fingers jammed into his forehead, as hard as a hit Naruto tended to receive from Sakura. Itachi kept his two fingers connected to his brother's forehead, as his eyes traveled towards his face. He leaned into Sasuke's ear, and whispered,

"_Is your temper tantrum over, little brother?_"

Sasuke fell onto his butt, but they were standing upon a still river, and Sasuke was rendered powerless.

He burst through the water surface and sunk under.

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached out, but Itachi raised a hand and blocked Naruto's advance.

"Let him drown himself for a bit," Itachi said. "He'll come around."

"B-But—" Sakura headed past Itachi, but he grabbed her forearm and pulled her back carelessly.

"I know my brother best," Itachi said with certainty. "Give him four more minutes to reminiscence."

Kakashi regarded them silently. _Sakura, I think you've just stolen Naruto's spot for the Most Unpredictable Ninja. _

Sasuke emerged from the water, hair dripping wet as his hebi clothes clung to his skin. He pushed himself up, and stood, ripples spreading around him.

Sasuke smirked, glaring at Sakura with an insane look in his eyes.

"I suppose if I were to destroy Konoha, you would try to stop me?"

"Try? Heh. We _will_," Itachi smirked slightly. "Right, father?"

Fugaku spluttered. Why was he put on the spotlight? He was the one who planned the coup d'état against Konoha, it was Konoha's fault! But then Fugaku caught on.

_Oh. _

"Sasuke," Fugaku called calmly. "Do you remember the last lesson I taught you?"

Sasuke looked at his father, speechless.

Fugaku sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Walk your own path..." his eyes hardened. "Don't follow after your brother."

Sasuke's fingers stopped digging into his palms, unnerved by the familiarity of this statement.

Mikoto stepped beside Fugaku. "Your father's right. I would be devastated if both my sons are rogue ninja." She looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "Please, listen to your father, and return to Konoha."

"Don't you _dare_ defy your father," Fugaku added for extra measure, and glared at his son furiously.

Sasuke slumped.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally spoke, "you said you'd stop if I brought them back."

Sasuke regarded her with a cool look in his eyes, as though he couldn't care less about her. His mouth twitched slightly. "You're still annoying."

"O-Oi! Don't say that! And," Naruto pointed at his rival. "More importantly! Don't tell me you're goin' back on your word, TEME!"

"Dream on, _dobe_."

Naruto grinned. That told him enough. Sasuke was back.

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat, "let's head back to Konoha."

"What about us?" Fugaku asked.

Kakashi's eye curled in amusement, "Yeah, there would be an uproar if the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the dead Uchiha leader and matriarch waltz in through the front gates. Not to mention all the politics we'll have to deal with."

"Obaa-chan can take care if it!" Naruto offered.

Sakura sweatdropped. _Leave it to Tsunade, huh? Eheheh, great idea. __**YOU IDIOT You have no idea how she's going to react!**_

"I know how to get around the barrier," Itachi reassured, before looking at Sasuke. "Come on, little Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted, not protesting against his nickname.

Team 7 reunited, plus the Uchiha family, returned back to Konoha.

…

…

...

When Tobi came to check on how the fight between Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-baka progressed, he discovered how_ late _he was.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

复活

* * *

**Author Note**: Sasuke returns early to Konoha!

Should I continue this?


End file.
